


Bring Me To Ecstasy

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angelcest (Supernatural), Aphrodisiacs, Bit Gag, Biting, Butt Plugs, Castiel as God (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Hentai, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Fallen Cas, Female Sam Winchester, Genderbending, Glory Hole, Godstiel - Freeform, Grace Kink, Hentai, Impala Sex, Incest Kink, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Panty Kink, Safeword Use, Sex Magic, Sounding, Sub Sam Winchester, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Trucker Dean Winchester, Vampire Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, consent kink, in the bath, not related AU, thigh fucking, trucker AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Collection of kinks for the Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020.Chapter 12 - Kinktober 2020 Day 3
Relationships: Castiel/Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Gabriel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gadreel/Samandriel/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/anonymous Men
Series: Kinktober [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Comments: 17
Kudos: 243
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	1. Incest Kink [Sam/Dean/Cas/Gabriel]

Square Filled: Incest kink  
Ship: Dean/Sam, Castiel/Gabriel  
Rating: M  
Tags: incest kink, wincest, voyeurism, exhibitionism, dirty talk, hand job, anal sex, light bondage,  
Summary: Gabriel and Cas enjoy watching Sam and Dean as much Sam and Dean enjoy being watched.  
Word Count: 919  
Created for @spnkinkbingo

~~//~~

“Look at them Cas, look how beautiful they look together,” Gabriel murmured, voice low and sultry from his place behind Cas. Both Angels were seated together on a chair, Gabriel’s legs sprawled out on either side of Cas’ naked body. Cas’ breathing hitched as the Archangel’s hand twisted and squeezed just right along his dripping length. 

Cas’ body was thrumming with arousal and Grace as he squirmed in Gabriel’s hold, but his eyes never drifted from the sight on the bed mere feet away. 

“They were made for each other in a way not many humans are, look at how they fit together like pieces of a puzzle.” Gabriel kept up a steady flow of words, his own eyes glowing gold with his grace as hitched moans came from the bed.

Sam’s long hair was splayed over the pillow of Dean’s bed, his eyes closed and his mouth opened obscenely wide with a small line of drool forming at one of the corners. Sam’s naked chest and arms flexed and twisted as he tugged fruitlessly at his flannel shirt that had been yanked down and knotted around his forearms, keeping them tied behind his own back. 

Dean’s body was flushed and shining with sweat as his damp bangs swung over his forehead with each thrust of his hips. Skin hitting against skin as Dean fucked into his little brother, his hands digging into the meat of Sam’s thighs, which was sure to leave marks behind. 

“Dee,” Sam gasped out weakly as his back arched up off the mattress as his body writhed as Dean struck his prostate making the taller man see stars behind closed eyes. 

“Come on Sammy, I know you can come like this,” Dean grunted as he tilted his hips just right and ground his hips against Sam’s ass as he hitched Sam’s legs up just a touch higher. 

Cas swallowed hard at the keen Sam made as he took everything his older brother gave him. 

“See, they were made for this, made for each other,” Gabriel sounded smug as his other hand that had been lazily stroking Cas’ thigh shifted up to pinch one of Cas’ nipples making the younger Angel gasp and shift at the sudden surge of pain. 

“They’re beautiful brother,” Castiel said in breathless awe as he watched as Dean leaned over Sam, his hips never once pausing even as he took his younger brother’s lips in a sloppy, messy kiss. One that Sam eagerly accepted and bucked his hips up, rubbing his flushed cock against Dean’s stomach for friction. 

“That they are little bro,” Gabriel hummed as he began to suck at the side of Cas’ neck, still toying with Cas’ nipples and cock. 

“Fuck!” Dean grunted suddenly when Sam broke their kiss to let out a broken cry as his eyes rolled up into his skull as his cock spurted out streams of cum. Dean ducked his face into Sam’s chest letting out his loud grunt as his hips still, keeping his cock buried deep inside of his younger brother as he spilled his release inside Sam. 

Sam shuddered and whined, seemingly incoherent, as the two seemed to glow with the bliss that followed their orgasms. Both Angel’s had paused to watch as the brothers came, Cas’ cock weeping and throbbing in Gabriel’s hand unable to stop his growing and growing arousal at the sight of the Winchester’s coming together like that. 

“Come on bro, I can feel how badly you want to come,” Gabriel whispered in Cas’ ear as not to interrupt Sam and Dean’s afterglow. Cas shuddered and let out a gasp of his own when Gabriel gave his cock a rough, firm pump and that was all Cas needed to follow the Winchesters into orgasmic bliss. 

Gabriel grinned as Cas slumped back against him, nuzzling his face into the Archangel’s throat with a content sigh, their Grace twining together happily and Gabriel allowed that buzz to settle under his skin. 

“Are you two just gonna sit there or are you gonna join us?” Dean’s sleepy voice rang out making Cas twitch and Gabriel lookup. 

Sam’s arms were now free and he was curled up against Dean’s side, obviously passed out and sleeping evenly with his face pressed to Dean’s side. Dean was half propped up against his pillows and had his fingers combing through Sam’s hair but his eyes were fixed on the Angel’s. 

“You want us to?” Gabriel knew Sam and Dean were fine with him and Cas watching and getting off, but usually, they went their different ways for the aftermath. 

“Yeah, just get in here already before I change my mind,” Dean grunted while rolling his eyes. Gabriel smirked and gathered Cas into his arms before making the short trip to Dean’s bed. A soft smile spread over Dean’s face when Sam snuffled in his sleep as the bed dipped and the covers shifted as Gabriel settled Cas who was on the verge of sleep as well between himself and Dean. 

“Thanks, Deano,” Gabriel whispered and dean grunted before he closed his eyes with his hand settled firmly in Sam’s hair.

“Us big brothers have to stick together,” Dean said simply and Gabriel smiled widely now understanding that he and Cas weren’t the only ones who enjoyed the brother incest aspect of their relationships. Gabriel knew Dean had a lot of kinks that would overlap with his own, but now he for sure knew of one that did and would only continue to grow.


	2. Bit Gag [Sam/Godstiel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 Link  
> Square Filled: bit gag  
> Ship: Sam/Godstiel   
> Rating: M  
> Tags: godstiel, bit gag, bondage, dirty talk, anal sex, cowgirl position, cock ring, orgasm denial, orgasm control, possessive Godstiel, creampie, power kink, rough sex, cock warming  
> Summary: Godstiel has interesting ways of helping his chosen consort grow accustom to his new position.   
> Word Count: 1167  
> Created for @spnkinkbingo

“Ah, ah,” Sam panted, his body trembling and shaking as his muscles strained and flexed as he fought to keep himself still in his place. His long legs were bent and starting to ache from where he was straddling Castiel’s lap. The fabric of Cas’ dress pants feeling like fire against his skin each time they rubbed at him when the once Angel shifted. 

“I thought I told you I wanted you quiet today Samuel?” Cas’ voice was full of disappointed and Sam shook his head as the disappointment was aimed at him. 

“I’m sorry Cas,” Sam whimpered before his head tipped back when Cas jerked his hips up roughly, driving his thick cock deeper into Sam. 

“Sh, sh, I know you are Samuel,” Cas shushed the naked and bound human that was sitting on his cock, looking oh so pretty with his flushed skin and glassy eyes as he fought against the leather bonds that kept him in place and clear desperation that was starting to appear in his eyes. 

“It is tough for someone not accustomed to it, but I am a merciful as you know so I will help you grow accustom.” Cas promised as he cupped Sam’s ass, unable to help himself from grazing his fingers over where Sam’s once tight rim was and rumbled pleased at how loose and relaxed it felt from where it was stretched wide around his own girth.

“However you have to ask me properly Samuel, you know this.” Cas trailed off, moving his hands away when Sam clenched up at the new touch. 

“Cas…” Sam trailed off, the flush on his cheeks darkening and his eyes darting off to the side to focus on the back of the throne of Heaven that Castiel now sat upon. 

“Properly Samuel, you remember our deal do you not?” Cas’ tone was firm making Sam close his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. Castiel had disappeared to take over Heaven as the new God of the world and Sam was starting to loose his mind without the wall in place. 

Sam had been seeing Lucifer everywhere and had checked himself into a mental hospital when it was made clear that he couldn’t tell what was real anymore and Dean couldn’t help him. 

Then Castiel appeared and banished Lucifer with a mere touch to Sam’s forehead and a peace Sam had never known had washed over him. Castiel had promised that he would use his new powers, his place as God to keep those hallucinations and Lucifer away in return Sam would be his in every way Castiel desired and Sam had agreed without a second thought. 

“Please God, please help me.” Sam murmured out as he opened his eyes and a part of him preened at the pleased look Cas was giving him now. 

“Well done Samuel,” Castiel praised as he cupped Sam’s face between his hands and his eyes glowed brightly and Sam gasped in surprise when something heavy appeared between his lips and he sank his teeth into the rubber as straps tightened around the back of his head.

“This is known as a bit gag, originally it was made for animals but it has been repurposed by humans over the years and now this one has been repurposed for you.” Castiel explained as he took in the way black bit gag looked from it’s place in Sam’s mouth and the straps around his head. Sam made a muffled noise before his head fell back when Cas rubbed his thumb over the slick head of Sam’s cock. 

Castiel smiled as he kept rubbing his thumb back and forth over the slit of Sam’s cock, knowing the cock ring at the base of the human’s cock would keep him from climaxing. Sam’s noises were muffled down to a level that Cas could tune out as he kept the teasing strokes up until the new God’s thumb was soaked with Sam’s pre-cum. 

Castiel hummed as he wiped his thumb clean on Sam’s cheek before reclining in his throne, propping his chin up on his right hand watching Sam with dark eyes.

“You are beautiful Samuel, of course you always have been but like this. Seeing you giving all your precious free will up to me, your new God is something breathtaking and will never be forgotten.” Cas lazily lifted his hips as he spoke, a smile appearing on his lips as Sam whined behind the bit gag and rocked a bit whenever Cas inched deeper into him. 

“With you by my side Samuel, the world will kneel and worship me and by default they will worship you as my own chosen consort.” Cas painted the future he envisioned with words as he gazed up at the human straddling his lap and knew it would take time but Sam was worth the effort. 

Sam’s head lolled to the side as his body burned and ached with his pent up arousal and the words Castiel spoke. Each one had power infused in them, dark power that Sam had tasted before when he was high on Demon blood and it called to him, the Leviathan’s inside of Castiel called to that side of him. 

“You can feel my power can’t you Samuel? I know you can, you’re special like that, our bond is different than the one I shared with Dean, more powerful and together we will rule this world once it’s remade in my image.” Castiel suddenly sat up, his eyes burning with power as he gripped Sam’s hips tightly. 

Sam gasped and moaned behind the bit gag, feeling his mind going blank as Castiel began to roughly thrust up into him, no longer patient and willing to let Sam simply warm his cock as he sat on his throne. Sam dug his fingers in the leather of the straps that were around his wrists that kept them behind his back and bit into the gag as his bound cock ached and bounced as Castiel fucked up into him. 

Castiel let out a moan of pleasure as he stilled his whole body when he was ball’s deep in the human on his lap moments before he felt his climax wrack his body and his warm seed seep into Sam’s body. Sam shuddered at the familiar sensation and let himself slump forward, pleased when Cas allowed it and began to stroke his hair. 

“You will be at my side when I bring about the new world Samuel and nothing will change that or stop it.” Castiel promised, his words full of power and promise as they rung out in the empty throne room as his cum began to slowly seep out of Sam. All Sam could do was made a helpless noise behind the bit gag and close his eyes as his body slowly came down from the edge of his own orgasm even if it did leave him aching and unsatisfied. Castiel would take of him when he earned it and Sam planned on earning it.


	3. Impala Sex [Cas/Sam/Dean]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Impala sex  
> Ship: Sam/Castiel, Sam/Dean/Cas  
> Rating: M  
> Tags: impala sex, car sex, voyeurism, exhibitionism, backseat sex, anal fingering, Grace kink, prostate massage, coming untouched, voyeur Dean  
> Summary: Dean gives Cas some advice on how to turn Sam into a proper mess.   
> Word Count: 784   
> Created for @spnkinkbingo

Dean tapped his fingers against the steering wheel of the Impala as he hummed along to the Blue Oyster Cult song that was belting out through the stereo. The music barely drowned out the moans that were coming from the backseat. 

Dean didn’t stop himself from peering up in the rearview mirror and the smile that tugged at his lips. Sam was sprawled out in the back seat, only wearing his outer flannel shirt that was lying open. Sam’s hair was a mess and his cheeks were flushed brightly as he smiled up at Cas who was settled between his legs. Cas was still fully dressed in his suit and trench coat, but his hands were dragging over Sam’s body, memorizing each dip and curve. His eyes were glowing bright blue with Grace as he leaned down to kiss Sam’s slack mouth as his hands moved lower, wringing a gasp from the hunter. 

“Does he feel good Cas?” Dean already knew the answer first hand, but he did like seeing the two of them lose themselves in each other. 

“Extremely,” Cas’ voice was rough and low as he twisted his wrist making Sam cry out as his body arched up off the bench seat in the back of the Impala. 

“Tell me, Sammy, what is Cas doing to you?” Dean asked as his cock began to press against the zipper of his jeans but he kept his focus on the road. 

“He… Cas’ fingers are inside of me Dee, they’re so deep.” Sam’s voice was shaking and Dean looked back up into the mirror, palming himself when he caught sight of where Cas’ hand was down between Sam’s spread thighs. Sam’s cock was hard and dripping against his heaving stomach as Sam curled his fingers into Cas’ trench coat. 

“Pay extra attention to his prostate Cas, he loves that,” Dean suggested to Cas who hummed as his eyes glowed brighter and Sam almost wailed with pleasure as his body jerked and arched up against him. 

“See?” Dean said smugly as he pressed his heel into his clothed erection as he watched the way Sam’s body trembled and pressed up into the angel above him. 

“Can you come from this alone Sam?” Cas asked curiously as he used his free hand to brush Sam’s shaggy hair away from his face. 

“Oh, he can trust me,” Dean spoke up when Sam’s reply was nothing but a keening gasp as Cas’ fingers brushed over his prostate again. 

Cas smoothed his hand over the side of Sam’s face before loosely curling his hand around the back of Sam’s neck before leaning down to mouth and bite at Sam’s exposed throat. Sam grabbed at Cas’ dark hair and lifted his legs to settle on the angel’s hips, tugging Cas closer. 

Dean unzipped his jeans to curl his fingers around his straining cock as he caught sight of the two tangled together in the back seat. Sam’s body was writhing below Cas as the angel pressed against Sam’s prostate with his fingers and his Grace. 

“Cas, oh fuck!” Sam moaned helplessly as he threw his head back against the window of the Impala as stars danced across his vision as a bolt of Grace went through his body. 

“Sam,” Cas sounded just as wrecked as Sam looked and felt and the moment Cas added a third finger into the hunter below him Sam was crying out his orgasm. 

Dean had to grip himself tightly at the sound and the half view he got of his little brother as Sam came underneath their angel. Cas was staring down at Sam with those burning eyes of his and adoration obvious on his face.

Sam was limp against the back seat of the Impala as his body heaved and shuddered as he enjoyed his orgasm and the way his cum was now cooling on his stomach and chest. His eyes were hazy and a lazy smile was on his lips as he lifted his hand to caress the angel’s face. 

“Told you so,” Dean said smugly and Cas just hummed and cupped Sam’s face so he could kiss him again. Dean smiled at the sight of the two of them and while he loved when they got like this during long drives, he couldn’t wait to be back in the bunker so he could show them both how much he enjoyed the show.


	4. Demon!Dean/Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Demon!Dean
> 
> Wincest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Demon Dean, Season 4 Episode 21 When the Levee Breaks AU, Season 10 Episode 3 Soul Survivor AU, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, time travel, Ruby dying, blood kink

Sam wiped his damp palms on his denim-clad thighs as he paced the honeymoon suite of the hotel. He fisted his fingers as they shook uncontrollably; Ruby had to be getting close, as Sam needed another hit. Sam felt strung out and exhausted and every time he closed his eyes he was back in Bobby’s panic room, strapped to the bed like he was attached to a crucifix as Alastair carved into him with his blades and his words. 

Sam felt relief flood his body as someone knocked at the door and he all but ran to fling it open. Sam’s shoulder’s slumped and a smile appeared on his lips as Ruby smirked at him from the doorframe.

“Honeymoon suite?” Ruby snarked as she stepped forward, her bag shifting on her shoulder as Sam opened his mouth to explain how he had to get this room to get Dean off his trail. 

His words died on his tongue as a crude-looking blade with what looked like human teeth suddenly appeared from her gut. Sam watched stock still and in shock as Ruby’s mouth went wide and the telltale sign of a demon being killed lit up her eyes and her mouth. 

Sam’s eyes were wide as Ruby was pushed forward into the room, her dead vessel collapsing into a heap on the floor next to Sam’s feet.

“Dean?” Sam’s mouth went dry as he stared in confusion at Dean, but this Dean was older and wearing a red shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and a strange, red mark was almost pulsing from his it’s place on his right inner forearm. 

“Hello little brother,” Dean’s voice was smooth and a smirk lifted his lips as he stared at Sam, his eyes turning demonic black. 

“I’ve come a long way to find you, Sammy, let’s talk shall we?” Dean stepped into the room, the door swinging shut behind him by an unseen force. 

Sam stumbled back, shocked by the sight of his Demonic older brother. His hands were trembling and his body feeling weak and strung out in a way he had never felt before, he was all but helpless as his demonic brother forced him backwards in the room before Sam gasped as he fell back onto the bed. 

“Oh Sammy, I had forgotten what an addict you were.” Dean chuckled, but the words were fond and Sam gasped when Dean easily straddled his hips and yanked both his wrists up above his head to keep him in place. 

“I love it,” Dean gave a shark-like grin and Sam let his head loll to the side as his body reacted to having Dean straddling him and the heady scent of demon blood dripping from the odd blade Dean was still holding. 

“Are you here to kill me?” Sam whispered, somewhat resigned to his fate. 

“Oh Sammy,” Dean cooed as he set the blade down and dragged his fingers over Sam’s cheek almost tenderly in contrast to his previous violent actions. 

“You’re mine, always have been and I don’t hurt what is mine… Well unless they ask for it.” Dean’s grin was back and Sam felt arousal begin to pump in his veins and he felt shame so he squeezed his eyes closed and kept his head turned to the side. 

“Hey, no need to look away, Sammy. You don’t need to hide from me,” Dean crooned as he turned Sam’s head back with a tight grip on his chin making Sam gasp and eyes open to meet pitch-black demonic ones. 

“I’m going to take care of you, Sammy, like I always have,” Dean promised as he slowly released his hold on Sam’s wrists and a pleased look flashed across his face when Sam left his arms above his head, clearly defeated and willing to submit to his older brother. Sam watched with widening eyes as Dean slashed his right wrist with the odd blade. Sam couldn’t help the way his lips parted and his heart picked up speed as his eyes tracked the way crimson blood beaded up along the split skin, 

“Go on baby boy, drink up.” Dean held his wrist above Sam’s face and watched as Sam shuddered as the first few drops hit his cheek.

“Don’t hold back baby boy, I want you to drink, I want you strong.” Dean cupped the back of Sam’s head as he pressed his cut wrist to Sam’s lips. Dean didn’t have to wait long until Sam’s lips parted and began to lap at his blood and fingers curled around Dean’s arm. 

“That’s it Sammy, take all you want. Become addicted to me, take your power from a Knight of Hell.” Dean helped Sam sit up and he stroked Sam’s hair with a smirk on his lips and eyes black as night as Sam drank down his blood. 

“Together, we will run Hell and Lucifer will be stuck in the cage forever. I won’t let him get near you again, I promise.” Dean’s words were dark and full of power in a way that made Sam shudder as he sucked down his big brother’s demonic blood. Power rushed in Sam’s veins like a high and Sam knew he would never get enough of it. 

“Good boy Sammy,” Dean praised when the cut closed up and Sam was cut off from his blood. Sam’s head was tipped back and he was looking up at Dean with his own black eyes and blood smeared over his lips. 

“That’s the stuff baby boy,” Dean grinned as he cupped Sam’s face and swooped down to capture his little brother’s bloodied lips with his own. 

“Together, we will ruin this world,” Dean promised between kisses and Sam moaned helplessly as he clung to his older brother, one who accepted him and was willing to help him. Sam sank into Dean’s demonic presence with ease and knew as long as Dean was at his side then he was safe.


	5. Gadreel/Sam/Samandriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: GadreelSamSamandriel
> 
> Summary: Samandriel comes back from exams to find his older lovers tangled together in something he can’t help but join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: spnkinkbingo, GadreelSamSamandriel, modern AU, no angels and demons, poly, threesome, anal sex, table sex, hand job, creampie, cum marking

Samandriel scrubbed at his face as he kicked the front door closed as he stumbled into the house he shared with his lovers. University exams had kicked his ass so thoroughly that Samandriel felt like collapsing on their bed and not moving for like a week. 

However, all thoughts of sleep were quickly kicked from his mind when he walked through the dining room that would bring him towards the staircase and found himself frozen. It was a familiar sight, but not one that Samandriel would ever get used to and his pants instantly began to get tight. 

Sam was spread out the brown wood of their dining table; his arms sprawled up above his head with his hair haloing his head. Sam was completely naked and already coated in a layer of sweat as he let out small gasps and whine of pleasure. His legs were lifted up and out to give Gadreel room, the man was still wearing his usual suit for his job but with his pant unzipped and cock buried inside of Sam. 

“'Driel,” Sam noticed Samandriel and let his head fall to the side to look at the youngest of their triad. 

“Welcome home,” Gadreel hummed as he bent Sam’s legs and drove into the other man with a force that made Sam keen in pleasure. 

Samandriel scurried over to the two and bounced happily when Gadreel pulled him in for a heated kiss. Samandriel was flushed when the kiss broke and he moved down the table so he could bend down to kiss Sam’s open mouth. Sam cupped the back of Samandriel’s neck and pushed himself up off the table before he moaned and fell back down when Gadreel gave a particularly hard thrust into him. 

Samandriel followed Sam down, never getting enough of kissing the older man. Samandriel smoothed his hand down Sam’s bare chest and curled his hand around the brunet’s cock and began to stroke the hard length. 

Sam arched up into the new touch, allowing Samandriel to control the pace of both the kiss and the stroking. Gadreel watched his younger lovers get lost in each other while he steadily rocked in and out of Sam’s ass, a place he would be inside constantly if he didn’t have to go to work. 

Sam was unsurprisingly the first one to come; his moans were swallowed by Samandriel’s mouth as his cum spilled over the slender fingers that were curled around him. Gadreel grunted as Sam squeezed up around him so tight that Gadreel could only give shallow thrusts into Sam before his own orgasm was tugged out of him. 

Samandriel pulled away when he heard the familiar groan from the eldest of the trio as Gadreel came inside of Sam. Samandriel shoved his jeans around his thighs and using the hand that was sticky with Sam’s release, he jerked himself off to the sight of Gadreel pulling out of Sam’s hole that clenched and spilled the older man’s cum. Gadreel helped Samandriel shuffle until he was standing between Sam’s dangling legs.

Sam watched with half-lidded eyes as Gadreel curled around Samandriel from behind and added his hand to the University student’s cock. Samandriel let out a pleased moan and tossed his head back against the businessman’s shoulder before his body trembled and a spray of hot cum painted Sam’s cum dripping hole. 

Gadreel kissed Samandriel, holding the smaller man up against as Samandriel gasped through his orgasm. Sam managed to push himself up into a sitting position and tugged them both between his legs so he could join the kiss. 

“So how was school?” Sam asked almost innocently before laughing when Samandriel shot him a deadpan look before lunging forward to kiss him again while Gadreel let out a fond laugh at the familiar sight of the two tangled together and found himself happier than he had ever been.


	6. Fallen Cas [Sam/Cas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Fallen Cas
> 
> Since Cas fell every sense has been heightened. The simplest of touches can overwhelm him as Sam finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fallen Cas, human Castiel, dry humping, over-stimulated, coming in pants

Cas sank his fingers into Sam’s long hair, tugging at the locks lightly. Sam followed the silent order and slotted himself between Cas’ legs, pressing Cas down onto Sam’s bed that the two had been lounging on and watching Netflix. 

Sam settled most of his weight over Cas’ body while resting his forearms on either side of Cas’ head once the two had managed to lie horizontally on the bed. Cas was happy to tangle his fingers in Sam’s beautiful and soft hair and sank into the gentle, heated kisses Sam was giving him. 

“Hi,” Sam breathed out, eyes dancing with lust and amusement when their kiss broke and he looked down at the fallen Angel’s flushed face. 

“Hi,” Cas breathed back, already feeling overwhelmed from their kissing. 

“You okay? You look a bit flushed,” Sam teased lightly as Cas settled his legs on either side of Sam’s hips. 

“It is simply new to me, all these sensations. I will adapt.” Cas admitted and felt his cheeks heat again when Sam dropped kisses over his face. 

“I know you will,” Sam sounded amused but his words were completely honest. 

“O-Oh!” Cas gasped out when Sam shifted and his crotch grazed over Cas’, drawing attention to the way Cas was hard as a rock in his pants. 

“Do you like that Cas?” Sam asked as he purposely rocked his hips against Cas again. A large smile crossed Sam’s lips when Cas let out a weak moan as his hips jerked up to meet Sam’s hips. 

Sam smoothed a hand down Cas’ thigh and hitched the fallen Angel’s leg up higher as he ground his hips firmly against Cas, drawing a louder moan out of the dark-haired man below him. 

Cas tugged at Sam’s hair again, dragging the man down for another kiss. Cas loved kissing Sam, but he was hoping the kiss would be enough of a distraction for his body that he wouldn’t be so damn hard in his pants. 

The kiss did not help.

It did the opposite in fact, Cas felt hotter and harder than he did before. His body seemed to know what to do before Cas; his hips were bucking up to meet Sam’s. The action was creating delicious friction on Cas’ aching cock and Cas was starting to squirm and writhe beneath Sam’s large body. 

“S-Sam,” Cas panted out when his head was tipped back and Sam’s hot mouth latched onto his exposed throat. Cas rutted against Sam’s crotch, his head spinning as his breath came in shorter gasps and he felt an odd sensation spread through his body. 

“I can feel how hard you are for me Cas,” Sam’s words were teasing and that was all the extra simulation that Cas needed. Cas let out a rather loud cry of pleasure as his body jerked up against Sam’s unmovable one above him as he came, untouched in his pants. 

“Did you just?” Sam leaned back to look down at Cas in surprise. Cas felt humiliation heat his cheeks this time and crossed his arms over his eyes as he felt how wet the crotch of his pants now felt from his release and how he had come like that. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas whined, stomach twisting even as he enjoyed the aftermath of his orgasm. 

“Everything is more intense as a human huh? It’s okay Cas, I was much worse when I first hit puberty. There is nothing to be shy about okay? I liked the fact that you got off just from us kissing and well dry humping like teenagers.” Sam was quick to reassure the blushing man below him, removing Cas’ arms from his face. 

“Really?” Cas was still unsure, but that was pushed away very quickly when Sam kissed him again. 

“We have plenty of time to get used to your new senses,” Sam promised; out of breath from their kiss before laughing when Cas tugged him back down for another kiss by his hair.


	7. Biting [Vampire Dean/Sam]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Biting
> 
> Ship: Sam/Dean
> 
> Summary: Dean was turned into a vampire on a hunt; he escapes Bobby’s to hunt down his little brother at Stanford and claims him properly. 
> 
> Word Count: 874

Dean stopped just shy of Stanford’s campus and took a deep inhale. He winced at the smell of stress, booze and sex and wondered if Sam had the right idea about leaving to go to college. Dean shook his head and pushed past those other scents and focused in on one he knew better than anything else. 

Sammy, his little brother was close by and his new fangs itched in anticipation. Dean adjusted his suddenly tight jeans before he let his senses take over and he followed Sam’s scent. It didn’t take Dean long to be standing outside of the window of a dorm room. 

The room may have been dark but Dean could easily see Sammy, his Sammy sprawled out on the bed that was just large enough to fit his tall, lanky form. Dean smiled at the fact Sam still slept in the same way and Dean easily opened the window, nodding at the salt line and other symbols of protection that were hidden just a bit out of sight. All of that was well done but nothing there to stop a vampire, nothing to stop Dean. 

Dean did a quick search with his senses as he stood at the foot of Sam’s bed and flashed his human teeth in the darkness of the room when he realized Sam’s roommate was gone. They were alone.

“Oh Sammy, time to wake up, big brother’s come to visit.” Dean sang and chuckled when Sam startled awake, blinking at Dean in shock before a nervous yet pleased smile crossed his lips.

“Dee?” Sam asked in a sleepy voice, head tilting to the side as if he wasn’t sure if he was still dreaming or not. 

“I’m here baby boy, I’ve missed you.” Dean crawled up the bed with ease, gathering Sam’s wrists in one hand and pinning them above his brother’s head with ease. 

“Dean? Wha, what are you doing?” Sam’s voice ticked up as arousal and shame flooded Dean’s nose. 

“I’ve missed you, little brother,” Dean murmured as he shoved his face into Sam’s neck, inhaling deeply and he couldn’t help the way his fangs began to protrude. The moment they grazed Sam’s flesh, the young ex-hunter began to thrash, panic tainting Sam’s mouthwatering scent. 

“Easy Sammy, just relax for your big brother okay? I’m not gonna hurt you, never you.” Dean rumbled, keeping his body firmly pressed to Sam’s, unmovable from his place on top of Sam’s body. 

“Dean, what happened to you?” Sam whispered before he gasped when Dean sank his fangs into his throat. Sam gave a full-body shudder, head falling to the side as Dean drank from him.

Dean didn’t take too much, no matter how much he wanted to. Dean licked his lips clean when he let his fangs retract. Dean frowned at an odd, tinge in his little brother’s blood. He had tasted it before, but why the fuck would Sam have demon blood in his bloodstream? Dean would deal with that at another time and perhaps a trip to see John.

“Dee,” Sam whimpered, eyes hazy as he blinked slowly up at Dean who was hovering over him with a familiar smile. 

“I’m fine Sammy, we’re going to be fine. We’re going to be together from now on I promise. Just relax and let big brother take care of you,” Dean crooned as he lapped at the bite mark he had left behind. 

Sam wiggled and squirmed as his mind spun, but Dean knew his Sammy and smiled in victory when the youngest Winchester relaxed and gave his submission to his big brother. 

“Mm, good boy.” Dean praised and pressed their lips together in a bloody kiss. Sam sank into it and arched up into Dean’s body with a small whine as Dean ground their crotches together, both Winchester’s hard as rocks. 

“Dee, oh god.” Sam panted out as he hooked his right leg up over Dean’s hip to get a better angle to rut against his older brother. 

“No god Sammy, just me,” Dean swore as he tilted his hips just right to drag a wanton moan out of Sam’s pink lips. Dean captured them again, the remaining blood smearing over their lips and Sam let out a keening noise as his body arched like he had been electrocuted. 

Dean pulled back, panting as he stared down at the blissful look his little brother was now sporting and his hips jerked against the wet spot on the front of Sam’s sweatpants, coming himself with a moan as the scent of Sam’s release flooded his nose making his fangs itch again. 

“Dee, it’s okay, take more.” Sam tipped his head to the side to show the bite mark Dean had already left. 

“You know me so well baby boy,” Dean purred as he let his fangs drop as he placed his mouth over his bite mark again and sank them into pliant flesh and drank deeply. Sam tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair, having wiggled them out of Dean’s slackened hold and tugged at his brother’s hair with a cute moan.

Dean smiled against Sam’s throat; pleased Sam was getting off on him biting him because he planned to do this a lot more in the future.


	8. Butt Plug [Dean/Sam/Castiel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Butt Plug 
> 
> Ship: Sam/Dean/Castiel 
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Tags: Butt Plug, threesome, bottom Sam Winchester, light Dom/sub, casual use kink, creampie, bondage
> 
> Summary: Castiel, Dean and Sam have a very certain morning routine. 
> 
> Word Count: 669
> 
> Created for @spnkinkbingo

Castiel wandered into the kitchen, he had spent the night reading through some of the older tomes in the bunker’s library, as he tended to do when his hunters were sleeping. 

However, what met him in the kitchen was worth spending the night away from his hunters. Dean was sipping his cup of coffee from his side of the table, looking far too smug for this early in the morning. Castiel understood when his eyes landed on Sam.

“Morning Cas,” Dean rumbled as Castiel walked over to Sam, brushing the younger hunter’s long hair out of his eyes. Sam smiled hazily up at the Angel, tipping his head back enough for Castiel to brush their lips together in a small kiss. 

“Good morning Sam, Dean.” Castiel rumbled as he placed his hand on the back of Sam’s neck and lightly pushed the longhaired hunter forward until Sam’s cheek was pressed to the kitchen table. 

Castiel’s hand grazed over the thick leather cuffs that were keeping Sam’s wrists locked behind his back and smoothed over Sam’s bare ass. Sam let out a soft sigh when Castiel’s trench coat rustled against his skin as Castiel moved behind him, firm fingers encouraging him to rise up.

Sam blushed and swallowed a whine as he lifted himself up, a lewd squelching noise filling the otherwise silent kitchen as he rose up off of a fat butt plug that was suctioned the base of the bench. Castiel’s fingers danced around his rim, dipping inside briefly as if inspecting how open Sam was that morning.

“You’re dripping with your brother’s release,” Castiel rumbled making Sam squeeze his eyes shut as Dean smirked while lifting his cup in a mock salute. 

“It’s time for me to say good morning as well,” Castiel mused as he unzipped his dress pants, loving the way Sam pushed his ass back at those simple words. 

“Sammy’s always been greedy first thing in the morning,” Dean commented as if he wasn’t watching the Angel pushing into his little brother’s sloppy hole to add his load to the one Dean had already left inside of Sam. 

Sam moaned weakly as Castiel’s thick length spread him a bit wider than the plug he had been sitting on and waited for the Angel to start fucking him. Sam squirmed a bit before Castiel gripped his bound wrists and he instantly stilled. 

Castiel decided to just keep the tip of his cock inside of Sam’s clenching, dripping hole. Sam ached to move, but if this was what Castiel wanted that morning then who was Sam to oppose that? Sam breathed heavily against the table as he heard Castiel grunt and skin sliding on skin. 

Sam’s cheeks burned and he squeezed his eyes shut again when he realized Castiel was lazily jacking off, intending to just use him as a hole to come in. Sam’s cock twitched between his thighs, but he didn’t move, he would come when Dean and Castiel decided and not a moment sooner. That was how their dynamic worked when they were like this. 

Sam moaned suddenly when he was jerked out of his thoughts when a stream of hot cum rushed into him. Sam whimpered as the head of Castiel’s cock popped wetly out of his hole and the hunter had to clench up to stop the combination of his big brother and their Angel’s cum from escaping from him. 

“Easy,” Castiel rumbled as his hands guided Sam back down onto the butt plug. Sam gasped and wiggled as the fat plug breached his sloppy hole, keeping the two loads of cum inside of him as he was settled back onto the bench. 

Sam caught the sight of Dean’s eyes going dark and his fingers tightening on his mug. Sam smiled as Castiel sat next to him, fingers carding through his hair. Soon he would get the proper fucking he was aching for, but for now, he would enjoy being so full of his lover’s cum that his stomach felt heavy.


	9. Safeword Use [Sam/Godstiel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Safe Word Use
> 
> Ship: Sam/ Castiel 
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Tags: Safe word use, Godstiel, Castiel as God, Grace usage 
> 
> Summary: Sam knew Castiel with his new place as ‘God’ would do whatever he wanted no matter what he said what he hadn’t expected was seeing a piece of his Cas still in there. 
> 
> Word Count: 293
> 
> Created for @spnkinkbingo

Sam did his best not to shift from his place on his knees next to Castiel’s throne. He did his best not to focus on the collar around his throat that he was becoming accustomed to by this point after having worn it for so long. No, he was focused on the fact that many Angels were gathered to speak with Castiel, their new God and Sam was in clear view of them and it was very obvious who he was in this situation. 

Familiar tendrils of Grace began to creep over Sam’s skin and he stiffened up as they moved lower and lower. Sam could hear his heart loud in his ears and his mouth felt dry as he clutched at the denim of his jeans. 

“John,” Sam whispered merely out of desperation, squeezing his eyes shut fearing the worst. Instead, the tendrils froze before leaving his body completely, only leaving a feeling of warmth in their wake. 

Sam forced his eyes open, mostly out of surprise as he looked up at Castiel. The self-appointed God was looking down at him, concern flickering in his eyes and Sam felt a burst of hope flare through him, he knew that concern and with that concerned look there came hope. 

“Thank you,” Sam whispered and willingly leaned his head against Castiel’s thigh in an act of willing submission and relief that his safe word had been respected. 

“You belong to me Samuel, I will not let you come to harm.” Castiel rumbled, power dripping from his words and clearly a warning to the others in the room as he tangled his fingers in Sam’s long hair in a possessive motion that Sam didn’t mind. After all, he had hope that Cas was still in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69  
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


	10. In The Bath [Fem!Sam/Castiel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: In The Bath/Pool
> 
> Ship: Sam/ Castiel 
> 
> Sam finally gets some alone time only to be interrupted and then joined by one trench coated Angel.

Sam sank into the surprisingly nice bathtub their motel had, sighing happily as the warm water soothed her aching muscles. That last hunt had been a tough one and she was taking advantage of some ‘me’ time while Dean went to the bar to most likely find some pretty girl to hook up with. So Sam for once was alone and planned on using it well.

Sam planted her feet on the far end of the tub, having to do that anyway as she was so damn tall that she had been shocked she fit into this tub. Sam cupped her bare pussy and let out a little moan as she rubbed at herself with well-practiced moves, water lapping at her as she grew aroused. 

It had been way too long and Sam sank a bit deeper into the water, only slightly annoyed by the way her breasts floated like who thought that was a good idea? Sam let out a rather loud moan when she slipped a finger inside of herself and it sent sparks of pleasure over her body. 

“Sam.” A rumbling, raspy voice ran out with the sound of wings fluttering.

“Cas! What the hell!” Sam squeaked as she jolted, doing her best to cover her naked body up. 

“I heard you moan, do you require assistance?” The Angel tilted his head as he looked at her, seemingly unbothered by her nakedness. 

“Not that kind of moan Cas,” Sam started to blindly grope for a towel while she pulled up her leg’s, pushing her thighs together to hide her groin. 

“Ah… You are pleasuring yourself, do you require assistance?” Cas asked simply and Sam felt her cheeks burn as she looked at the Angel she defiantly did not have a crush on with wide eyes. 

“Err,” Sam stammered, mainly in shock as Cas walked over to the side of the tub before kneeling and placing his hand on the lip of the tub. 

“It is not a problem if do require assistance?” Cas said in that casual way of his. 

“This stays between us, no bringing it up especially when Dean is around. He will try to find a way to kill you if he ever found out.” Sam blew a wet strand of hair out of her face, admitting defeat and for once being selfish. Cas simply tilted his head as he stared at her before nodding his agreement. Sam took a shaky breath as she propped her feet up again and removed her arm from around her chest. 

Sam flushed as Cas’ dark eyes raked over her naked and wet body. Cas lightly dragged his fingers over her collarbone before sliding down between her breasts; her nipples hardening under the cool air of the bathroom and his blazing hot touch. 

Sam gasped when his hand smoothed over her pussy before he inserted a finger inside of her slick folds with ease. 

“Sam, does this feel pleasurable?” Cas asked curiously as he moved his finger in and out of her, slowly adding a second creating waves in the bathwater. 

“Y-Yes, very!” Sam couldn’t help but grab the shoulder of Cas’ trench coat for balance as she lifted her hips to allow the Angel’s fingers to slide deeper into her. 

“Good, you deserve this pleasure,” Cas stated as he curled his fingers and Sam cried out when something hot zapped through her. 

“W-what was that?” Sam panted her head dropped back against the tiles of the wall behind her head. 

“A bit of my Grace, it has been said that it increases human pleasure,” Cas said, his voice tinged with curiosity now. 

“Fuck, do it again?” Sam panted, eyes dark and cheeks flushed as she looked at Cas. 

“Of course,” Cas said smoothly as he edged a third finger into her while pressing his thumb against her clit and Grace burst through Sam once more. Sam’s body arched as stars exploded behind her eyelids as she cried out in ecstasy as she clenched around the Angel’s fingers.

Sam almost sobbed when another wave of Grace hit her and she orgasmed harder than she had in her life before gasping and slumping bonelessly in the bathtub. Sam shivered as Cas’ fingers rubbed at her sensitive pussy with almost gentle touches as her head lolled to the side.

“You deserve this Sam, this and much more,” Cas promised in that deep voice of his as Sam slowly dissolved into sleep as the water brushed over her body and the bright presence of the Angel next to her as a comfort.


	11. Intercrural Sex [Sam/Dean]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Intercrural Sex
> 
> Ship: Sam/Dean
> 
> Tags: intercrural sex, Spnkinkbingo, not related AU, trucker Dean Winchester, college student Sam Winchester, hitch-hiking, outdoor sex, slutty Sam Winchester, brief Daddy kink, hand job, dirty talk, thigh fucking, light Dom/sub, coming untouched 
> 
> Summary: Dean honestly just planned on giving the kid a ride; he didn’t expect to get laid from it.

“Stop stressing so much Dean,” Sam huffed against the older man’s throat, sucking at the skin visible above the flannel collar of the trucker’s shirt. 

“I honestly just wanted to give you a lift someplace,” Dean gripped the steering wheel of his 18-wheeler tightly as his cock throbbed in the college student’s hand. 

“I know, you’re a good guy but fuck I wanted to bend over for you the moment I got into your cab.” Sam moaned as he pressed himself against the older man’s side, pumping his hand up and down the trucker’s cock. 

“Shit kid,” Dean gasped as he turned on his hazards, pulling over to the side of the road, relieved it was nighttime and on a fairly unused road. Dean parked the truck and grabbed Sam’s hair, pulling the younger man’s head back to fiercely kiss him. Sam made a happy noise, hand tightening around Dean’s cock as they kissed. 

“Don’t worry Dean, I’m completely legal,” Sam said with a little gasp when Dean sucked a deep mark onto his throat. 

“S’not the problem kid,” Dean grunted as he unbuttoned Sam’s shirt, rough hands touching the college student’s smooth skin. 

“I can call you Daddy if you want,” Sam suggested and Dean muffled a moan against Sam’s throat.

“Nah kid, Dean is fine,” Dean grunted as he pulled Sam’s hand off of his cock. 

“You said something about bending over for me?” Dean offered up as he opened up the glove box, pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube. 

“Oh yes Sir,” Sam wiggled eagerly and Dean grunted in approval at the new term and Sam’s eyes lit up. 

Dean opened Sam’s door and the two slid out of the cab. Dean pinned Sam to the side of the trailer attached to his cab, kissing him messily as he yanked Sam’s baggy jeans down around his thighs. Sam’s hand was back on Dean’s cock, pressing close to the older man. 

“I’m gonna fuck your thighs kid, don’t have a condom on me and I won’t bareback you just yet.” Dean’s voice was gruff as he used some of the lube to wet his palm where he then rubbed at Sam’s soft thighs. 

“I want you to fuck me however you want, Sir,” Sam pushed back against Dean’s crotch as he parted his thighs wider

“Never would have pegged you for a slut,” Dean grunted. 

“Is that, ahh, a problem Sir?” Sam looked up at the older man through long lashes, cheeks flushed prettily and lips parted as he moaned wantonly. 

“Not even a little bit,” Dean assured as he yanked Sam into another kiss as he undid his jeans properly. 

“Bend over for me kid, gonna fuck your thighs.” Dean’s cock throbbed with excitement when Sam twisted around, bending over against the side of the trailer.

“Fuck kid,” 

“Oh!” Sam cried out as the trucker pushed his cock between Sam’s thighs before forcing them together so they formed a tight channel for Dean to fuck. 

“Fuck kid, you’re so hot and tight around my cock,” Dean grunted as he throbbed between the college kid’s pale thighs. 

“So good Sir,” Sam turned his head so his cheek was pressed against the trailer as his cock leaked between his thighs, jerking when Dean began to shallowly thrust between his thighs. 

“Fuck, I think I should keep you around kid,” Dean grunted as he began to fuck the younger man’s thighs in earnest, loving the way Sam squeezed his thighs around him on each thrust. 

“Yes, yes, Dean!” Sam cried out both at the idea and the way the trucker’s cock rubbed against his balls and cock. 

Sam shuddered and cried out as he came untouched just from the friction between his thighs and against this cock in a way he never felt before. He clawed at the trailer to keep himself upright as Dean grunted and huffed as he used Sam’s thighs to chase his climax. Sam’s eyes rolled up into his head as he felt warm cum splatter against his thighs, cock and balls as Dean let out a loud grunt as he came. 

Dean pulled away from the younger man, as he turned Sam around to smash their lips together again. 

“Where did I have to drop you off again kid?” Dean asked between kisses as Sam clung to him. 

“I’ve got all summer before I have to head back to Stanford,” Sam admitted and Dean let out a predatory grin.

“Perfect, get in the cab kid. We’re going to find a motel and have some more fun.” Dean smacked Sam’s ass loving the blush he got from that, he was in for a damn good summer.


	12. Free Space [Lingerie Kink-Sam/Dean]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Free Space
> 
> Kinktober 2020 Day 3 - Panty Kink 
> 
> Ship: Sam/Dean
> 
> Tags: Free Space, Spnkinkbingo, Panty kink, Kinktober 2020, Top Dean, bottom Sam, dirty talk, praise kink, oral sex, rimming, anal sex, creampie, bondage, feminization, incest, underage, teen Sam, young adult Dean
> 
> Summary: Sam looked so pretty in pink and Dean could only do one thing and that was worship his little brother.
> 
> Word Count: 937
> 
> Created for @spnkinkbingo & Kinktober 2020

Dean had to admit, pink was a good colour on Sam. The pink lace panties were straining across Sam’s generous ass and shifting each time Sam rocked his hips back just for Dean to spank those pretty cheeks in a warning. Dean loved the little moan he got from his little brother each time he did that. Sam always twisted in the ropes holding his arms above his head and keeping him face down on whatever motel bed they were sleeping on that night while their Dad was out on a hunt. 

Either way, Sam looked so pretty in pink and Dean could only do one thing and that was worship his little brother. Dean leaned down and dragged his tongue over Sam’s crack that was hidden by the lace of the panties, earning a breathy squeal from the tied up teen on the bed. 

“D-Dean!” Sam gasped as Dean twirled his tongue and pressed the lace against his hole, wetting the fabric so it clung to Sam’s skin underneath. Dean groped and kneaded Sam’s ass, snapping the elastic of the panties every so often just to feel Sam jump slightly and twist in the ropes again. 

“Don’t worry Sammy, big brother is going to take good care of your little pussy,” Dean crooned as he tugged the damp panties off to the side and palmed his cock at the sight of Sam’s pretty, fluttering pink hole. 

Sam squealed and squirmed as Dean pressed his tongue to his hole and began to lap at the soft skin, dipping the tip of his tongue inside his hole every so often just to taste Sam. Sam clawed at the rope around his wrists and pressed his ass back eagerly as Dean sucked at him, Sam whimpered when Dean spanked his ass again. 

“None of that Sammy or I’ll have to punish your pretty pink pussy and we both know how much you hate that,” Dean warned in a low tone and Sam went still, his hole flexed at the reminder of the spanking Dean delivered out last time he had been bad. 

“That’s what I thought,” Dean chuckled as he tugged Sam’s ass cheeks apart, playing with the lace of the panties as he shoved his face between Sam’s ass cheeks, shoving his tongue into his little brother’s hole. 

Sam muffled his wail into his arm as he shook as he did his best not to move as Dean's tongue fucked his hole, drooling and spitting salvia on his hole making him get good and wet for what was coming next. 

Sam vibrated in place, his cock drooling against the front of the straining panties it was trapped in as he spread his legs wider in a silent plead. Dean cupped his ass cheeks and bounced them a few times watching as the lace settled back into place, hiding Sam’s pink, glistening hole from his sight. 

Dean leaned back on his heels and just unzipped his jeans, he was still fully clothed while Sam was bound and naked save for the pink panties below him on the motel bed. Dean stroked his exposed cock with a palm-full of lube a few times just to get his length coated. 

Dean flicked open his switchblade and dragged the flat edge of the cool metal up Sam’s leg watching Sam go still before giving a little whimper when Dean used the tip to slice a small hole in the panties just above his hole. 

Dean closed the blade and tossed it to the side and braced his hands on either side of Sam’s hips as he eased the head of his cock through the newly created hole. Dean moaned as his cock sank into Sam’s wet, loose hole and Sam mewled as the teen’s hole was opened up on his big brother’s cock in a familiar sensation. 

Dean grinned sharply as he began to pound into his little brother’s soft, greedy hole. It truly was a pussy and it belonged to Dean. Dean moaned and grunted as his balls slapped against the lace of Sam’s panties and the rough edges of the hole he had made dragged over his shaft each time he pulled out. This had been a great idea and he was making sure Sam kept these panties, they would come in handy. 

“Your pussy feels great on my cock Sammy,” Dean praised as he grabbed a fistful of Sam’s shaggy hair, turning his head around so he could give his little brother a messy kiss. Sam whined into the kiss and rocked up to meet Dean’s thrusts as his head spun and his fingers and toes curled in pleasure. 

“D-Dee,” Sam mewled when the kiss broke and his eyes rolled up into his head when Dean gave a hard thrust, hitting his prostate. That was all Sam needed and he came, soiling the front of his panties that were now clinging to his softening cock. Dean laughed fondly at the way Sam came just from having his big brother kiss him and pound his pussy. 

Dean gave a few more hard thrusts before he moaned into Sam’s soft hair as he emptied his balls into his little brother pussy, which if you asked him was the best place to come. 

Sam was babbling his name as Dean eased his cock out and watched smugly as Sam’s pink, puffy hole gaped a bit and twitched as a thick river of cum started to drip out of him and through the hole Dean had made in Sam’s panties. 

Sam looked so pretty in pink after all so Dean couldn’t help himself.


	13. Glory Hole [Sam/Dean, Sam/Anonymous Men]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Related to Chapter 11
> 
> Square Filled: Glory Hole
> 
> Ship: Sam/Dean, Sam/anonymous men
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Tags: Glory hole, Spnkinkbingo, not related AU, trucker Dean Winchester, college student Sam Winchester, hitch-hiking, slut Sam Winchester, oral sex, anonymous sex, blow job, light Dom/sub
> 
> Summary: Dean is drained by the next rest stop they reach and decide to allow Sam to use a glory hole to satisfy his cravings. 
> 
> Word Count: 465
> 
> Created for @spnkinkbingo

“Are you sure?” Sam asked from where he was seated firmly on Dean’s lap in the roadside bar that was frequency used by truckers and bikers. 

“Completely, you drained me dry before we got here kid and I can see how fucking eager you still are for it.” Dean settled his hand on Sam’s perky ass, sipping his drink with his other hand. 

“Just oral, I promise. My ass belongs to you Sir,” Sam promised with a kiss to Dean’s throat before sliding off of the trucker’s lap when Dean grunted in approval. Dean watched as Sam sauntered into the bathroom that held a well-known glory hole and Dean took another gulp of his drink wondering how wrecked Sam was going to be when he got back. 

Dean spent some time people watching, more like watching the men who entered and exited the bathroom Sam had entered. All who came back out looked much more relaxed than they had going in and not the relaxation from having a piss but from an orgasm. 

Dean finished his drink and slipped off of his chair, shoving his hands in his pockets and he wandered into the bathroom, grinning sharply when he heard lewd slurping noises and moans of pleasure. Dean noticed both stalls were occupied and he saw familiar jeans on the floor of one and he knew Sam was kneeling in the far stall, sucking the man in the other stall off. 

Dean wasn’t lying when he said that Sam had drained him before they got to rest stop, Sam had ridden him expertly in the backseat of his cab. However, at the hidden sight of Sam suck off some random man was getting him hot as fuck. 

Dean palmed his crotch as he listened to the moans from the random man and the obscene wet noises of Sam’s mouth around the man’s cock. Dean waited until he heard the man moan and grunt and then the sound of jeans being zipped back up.

“Thanks,” the man grunted and Sam hummed from his stall. 

“Hey,” Dean jerked his head at the trucker who exited the stall.

“Hey,” the man jerked his head in return before leaving the bathroom.

“Dean?” Sam opened his stall, his lips red and swollen. His chin was a mess of cum, fresh and drying and eyes dark. 

“You getting what you need kid?” Dean asked curiously as he eyed the dark spot on the college kid’s crotch. 

“Yeah, I let them all fuck my mouth, it was so good Sir.” Sam beamed looking stated. 

“Clean yourself up kid, we gotta hit the road and maybe if you’re good I’ll fuck you again before we stop for the night.” Dean smacked Sam’s ass with a wink before walking out of the bathroom.

“Oh yes, Sir,”


	14. Aphrodisiac [Sam/Dean, Sam/Castiel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Aphrodisiac
> 
> Ship: Sam/Dean, Sam/Castiel
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Tags: Aphrodisiac, fucking machine, multiple orgasms, forced heat, sobbing, wet and messy, oral sex, blowjob, come swallowing, anal sex, creampie, bottom Sam Winchester, Misuse of Grace
> 
> Summary: When Sam is hit by a spell, Dean and Cas figure that setting him up in a fucking machine will help break it. They were wrong.
> 
> Word Count: 807
> 
> Created for @spnkinkbingo

“He’s been in there for an hour and he’s coming dry Cas, why isn’t he cooling down?” Dean asked running his fingers through his hair as he peered into the room. 

Sam was on his hands and knees, sweat dripping down his naked body as he was pushed forward by the dildo that the machine set up behind him was fucking into him at a rough, quick pace. Sam was still hard as a rock, but he was openly whimpering as the machine pulled another dry orgasm out of him, but his cock was still rock hard. 

“The spell Sam was hit with was an extremely strong Aphrodisiac, by all counts it should have run its course by now.” Cas frowned as he raked his eyes over Sam’s trembling form as the large hunter hung his head so his hair shielded his face from view. 

“There must be something we’re missing here, anything.” Dean adjusted his jeans as he spoke, as horrible as this was seeing Sam like this was more than highly arousing. A quick glance showed Dean that Cas was similarly affected and hence why he had his arms crossed and fingers gripping his sleeves as he watched Sam whine and orgasm dry. 

“I have an idea, but I can’t be totally sure it will work,” Castiel said slowly as his eyes landed on Dean’s tenting jeans. Dean quirked an eyebrow as he listened before agreeing, it was something they hadn’t tried yet. 

“Hey, Sammy, how ya holding up?” Dean asked as he gently tipped Sam’s head up from where it was hanging almost in defeat. 

“Hurts Dee,” Sam slurred, his eyes were hazy as he blinked slowly up at his big brother. 

“I know Sammy, but Cas and I have an idea on how to counteract this spell but we need you to relax okay?” Dean brushed his thumb over Sam’s cheekbone. 

“Mkay, trust,” Sam agreed and Dean patted Sam’s cheek before he used his free hand to unzip his jeans. 

“Open wide Sammy,” Dean rumbled and once Sam had opened his lips wide, Dean fed his little brother his cock. Sam moaned as his eyes slipped shut, letting his jaw go slack and trusted Dean to not choke him. 

“That’s it, little brother, just like that.” Dean murmured as he slid his cock in and out of Sam’s warm mouth with gentle rocking motions of his hips. 

“I’d say he’s distracted, Cas you’re up,” Dean commented as Cas walked around Sam while rolling up the cuffs of his jacket and suit. 

“This may not work Dean,” Cas warned as he shut off the machine before easing the dildo out of Sam’s wet and puffy hole. Sam whined around Dean’s cock, a hand on the back of Sam’s head and shushing from Dean had Sam settling. Cas unzipped his pants, lubing up his erection.

“Better than nothing,” Dean grunted as Sam lapped at the tip of his cock, urging him to do something other than the slow thrusts Dean had been giving him. 

Dean gave in and pushed his cock fully into Sam’s eager mouth just as Cas pressed in until his hips were flush to Sam’s ass. Sam moaned and shook as he was filled from both ends, real cock’s feeling so much better than the fake cock that had been pounding his hole before. 

Cas held Sam’s hips in place as his eyes glowed a bright blue as Castiel allowed his Grace to flow through his body and into Sam, forcing himself to come. Sam shuddered and came once again as his hole convulsed around Cas’ cock and Grace-tinged cum. Dean swore to himself as Sam suddenly deep-throated his cock, swallowing around his big brother cock and not stopping until Dean was crying out as he came down Sam’s throat. 

Dean and Cas slipped out of Sam’s messy holes almost in unison. Sam blinked slowly before moaning as he collapsed, but Cas caught him a moment later. 

“The spell has broken, it must have required real flesh and cum to break and alongside my Grace it had him dropping hard,” Cas explained as he cradled Sam’s body to his chest, Dean gently tapping Sam’s cheek. 

“He’s going to be out of it for a while huh?” Dean asked softly, not wanting to wake his little brother. 

“Very and I highly doubt he will want to use that machine anytime soon,” Cas commented and Dean chuckled. 

“Yeah no kidding,” Dean tried not to feel disappointed, he loved tying Sammy up and watch him writhe as the machine fucked him until he was wet and loose. 

“Perhaps we can persuade him at a later point,” Cas suggested and smiled when Dean kissed him before the two managed to get Sam upright and onto the nearby bed to sleep off the spell induced marathon sex.


	15. Sounding [Sam/Gabriel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Sounding
> 
> Ship: Sam/Gabriel
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Tags: sounding, object insertion, oral sex, teasing, orgasm denial, orgasm control, Dom/sub, Dom Gabriel, sub Sam
> 
> Summary: Gabriel is a teasing little shit and that doesn’t change even when he is in his dominant mode. 
> 
> Word Count: 500
> 
> Created for @spnkinkbingo

“Gabe, ah, ah, come on, please.” Sam was holding desperately onto the sink behind him as he stared down at the Archangel who was kneeling in front of him, a smug look on his face. 

“Please what Samshine?” Gabriel asked innocently as if he wasn’t teasingly rubbing the slick end of a sounding rod along the slit of Sam’s erection. 

“I promised you a surprise didn’t I?” Gabriel stroked the lower half of Sam’s cock as he spoke. Sam gasped, throwing his head back as his cock felt strange as Gabriel slowly eased the sound into his cock. It wasn’t painful; it was just strange and oddly giving Sam the sensation of being oh so full. 

“Ah, ah, Gabriel, p-please!” Sam panted out, unable to help himself as he looked down just to see the end of the sound sticking out of his cock and he moaned as the rod shifted inside of his cock when Gabriel stroked him. 

“You feel full don’t you Sam?” Gabriel crooned as he watched Sam squirm and pant as he stared transfixed at the way the sounding rod looked from where it was stuffed into his cock. 

“Y-Yeah, ah, fuck!” Sam exclaimed loudly when Gabriel suddenly swallowed down his cock, working his throat around Sam’s length. Sam couldn’t move as Gabriel’s Grace crackled around them, invisible pressure keeping Sam in place as Gabriel sucked him like one of his favourite lollipops. 

Sam couldn’t help the weak keen that escaped from his mouth as his body trembled as Gabriel prodded at the sound with his tongue, wiggling it from its place inside of Sam’s cock. Sam ached to thrust into his lover’s warm mouth, but he couldn’t move his body so he was forced to just moan and keen as Gabriel played with his stuffed cock. 

“Gabe, please I need to come,” Sam whined as his balls ached and drew up as his cock twitched and throbbed around the sound that felt too big and at the same time too small inside of his cock as small beads of pre-cum bubbled up around the sound. 

Gabriel popped off of Sam’s cock with a wet pop and rose to his feet before snapping his fingers. Sam gasped in confusion as his clothes suddenly were back on his body, cock tucked away in his boxers and jeans but still stuffed full with the sound. 

“Maybe I’ll let you come after dinner Samshine, maybe not.” Gabriel kissed Sam’s cheek as he winked and sauntered out of Sam’s room in the bunker as Sam slumped back against the sink once the power keeping him in place was gone.

“Damn,” Sam scrubbed a hand down his face as he adjusted his cock in his pants, whimpering when his cock throbbed at his simple touch and the sound felt more predominant than before. He just had to be good for Gabriel and through dinner and then he would be rewarded, Gabriel was good at rewards so it would be worth it.


	16. Consent Kink [Sam/Godstiel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Consent Kink
> 
> Ship: Sam/Godstiel
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Tags: Consent Kink, Hallucination Lucifer, human sacrifice, Castiel as God, possessive Castiel
> 
> Summary: Sam wakes up in a church to be a sacrifice to the new God Castiel, Sam is not impressed until he is offered a choice. 
> 
> Word Count: 681
> 
> Created for @spnkinkbingo

Sam twisted his wrists and ankles uselessly from where he was chained down to a church alter of all places. 

Sam remembered being hit by a car when he was trying to escape from Lucifer’s taunts and constant talking for a few moments. Sam didn’t want to worry Dean and Bobby as they were worried enough with Cas going psycho and announcing himself as the new God. He didn’t want to add in his hallucinations to the mix, not like there was anything they could do anyways. 

“Why are you doing this?” Sam asked the priest as he checked on the ropes that were holding Sam to the alter, an oddly serene look on his face. 

“Our God has requested you for ritual, he told us where to find you and how to bind you. You have been chosen young man to help fulfill something bigger than yourself.” The priest crossed himself before flicking holy water over Sam. Sam closed his eyes out of reflex and mentally heaved a sigh as Lucifer cackled from his place from the corner of his eye. 

“I’ve heard that before, it’s highly overrated,” Sam grunted as he twisted in the ropes again, but the priest had done a good job. What Sam didn’t understand was why Cas had requested him of all people; unless he planned on getting revenge for Sam stabbing him in the back Sam couldn’t think of anything else. Dean was the one Cas had a profound bond with; Sam was just a broken man. 

Sam squeezed his eyes closed as a bright light glowed in the church and the awed worship of the churchgoers echoed out as Castiel appeared in front of the alter. 

“Thank you for this sacrifice, my children,” Castiel rumbled out and all the humans crossed themselves and sank to their knees in awe as they stared up at their new God. 

“Cas,” Sam whispered unable to stop himself as Lucifer whistled as he circled Castiel.

“Baby brother got an upgrade! A+ work!” Lucifer clapped impressed as he lounged by Sam’s feet, Sam was unable to stop himself from glaring at him even when Castiel’s attention shifted to him. 

“Sam, do not fear. I am not here to harm you.” Castiel said calmly as he trailed his fingers over Sam’s cheek and down his neck. 

“I’m here as an unwilling sacrifice, forgive me for thinking this wasn’t going to go well.” Sam bit out as he did his best to ignore Lucifer’s running commentary. 

“I will not do anything without your consent Sam, I am not Lucifer, Ruby or Meg,” Castiel said and Sam jerked in his bonds old and new pain flared up at the reminder of his horrible choices and how Lucifer perked up at his name. 

“Stop it, please,” Sam whispered, eyes flickering between Lucifer who was peering over Castiel’s shoulder and the new God himself. Castiel’s eyes narrowed as he scanned Sam’s face seeing the exhaustion there.

“What are you seeing Sam?” Castiel rumbled as he cupped Sam’s chin, tilting his head back. 

“…Lucifer, he’s always here, always talking.” Sam whispered in defeat. 

“…He dares,” Castiel growled, eyes glowing with power that sizzled and popped in the church around them. Light bulbs popped and candle flames grew to new heights, his worshippers cowered in awe and fear.

“Consent to me Samuel and I will protect you from harm.” Castiel placed his hand over Sam’s neck in a possessive move and Sam looked at him, lips parting at the offer. 

“You can never get rid of me Sammy boy, I’m here to stay!” Lucifer laughed like Cas being able to protect Sam was the funniest joke he had ever heard. Sam didn’t look away from Castiel this time and felt something break inside of him.

“Yes,” Sam breathed out the damning word and Castiel placed two fingers on his forehead and a blinding light emitted from Castiel again and then Sam felt nothing but relief and peace as his world went white. 

“You belong to me now Samuel Winchester, you belong to your new God.”


	17. Wincest [Demon!Dean]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Wincest
> 
> Ship: Sam/Dean
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Tags: Wincest, Incest, Demon Dean, blood addict Sam, bondage, cock warming, subspace, wet and messy, panty kink, bottom Sam
> 
> Summary: After feeding Sam his blood during their chase around the bunker, Sam is Dean’s once more and Dean takes some time to relax with his little brother.
> 
> Word Count: 500
> 
> Created for @spnkinkbingo

Dean couldn’t help but flick his eyes up at his little brother, a smirk playing on his lips as the Mark on his arm all but sang at the sight of Sam. 

Sam’s head was lolled to the side, eyes glassy and lips parted. His lips and chin were painted red with Dean’s powerful demon blood; it was keeping Sam pliant and content for the moment. Sam’s arms were folded in the small of his back, held there by cords of rope that would leave marks in their wake and Sam would whimper so prettily when Dean would drag his tongue over them. 

Sam was clad in nothing but a pair of pink lacy panties, the tip of his cock peeking up from the waistband by his hip. Dean had tugged the back of the panties off to the side a while ago and was currently using his little brother’s cum-filled hole as a cock warmer while Dean surfed the internet on the tablet he had propped up against Sam’s crotch. Sam was Dean’s, always had been but Sam like this, this was one of the best versions of Sam Dean could possibly imagine. 

Dean rubbed his hand over the soft lace on Sam’s hips as he tapped on a link, smirking as Sam shifted his hips just enough for some of Dean’s cum to slip out of his loose hole around Dean’s cock. Dean stilled Sam’s movement with his hand and lifted his hips just enough to shove his cock further into his little brother.

“Sh little brother, just relax.” Dean shushed the whine that fell from Sam’s bloodied lips. Sam’s long hair fell over his hazy eyes as they fell closed as Sam gave a slow, jerky nod and sank onto Dean’s cock just a bit more before stilling. 

“That’s a good boy,” Dean crooned as he dragged the edge of a small dagger over his index finger before he lifted it for Sam. Sam’s eyes fluttered open at the scent of fresh blood and eagerly parted his lips, sticking out his tongue. 

Dean smiled as he put his bloodied finger in his little brother’s mouth and petted one of Sam’s lace-covered ass cheeks as Sam moaned like a whore as he sucked and lapped at his finger as he clenched around his big brother’s cock. 

“That’s it little brother,” Dean praised as Sam’s eyes flashed black for a moment before they cleared as the cut healed, but Sam seemed content with the little bit of blood Dean had allowed him. 

“Don’t worry Sammy, nothing is going to touch you while I’m around. Soon you’ll be strong enough, soon we’ll dethrone Crowley and soon we’ll rule together.” Dean promised as he rubbed his thumb over the tip of Sam’s cock, loving the way Sam moaned and squirmed from his place seated on Dean’s cock. 

“Yes Dean,” Sam breathed out and Dean let out a sharp grin as his eyes turned demon black. 

“That’s my Sammy,”


	18. Hentai [Sam/Dean]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Hentai
> 
> Ship: Sam/Dean
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Tags: Wincest, Incest, Hentai, Gabriel’s illusions, tentacle sex, bottom Sam, anal sex, oral sex, spitroasting, blow job, facial, dirty talk
> 
> Summary: Dean a choice between hot, busty woman or his little brother and tentacles. It’s an obvious choice. 
> 
> Word Count: 851
> 
> Created for @spnkinkbingo

Dean pursed his lips as he stared at the two doors in front of him, in this weird pocket universe he and Sam had stepped into while trying to figure out what the victim’s had in common.   
What worried Dean was that when he woke up in this hallway that Sam was nowhere to be seen. 

Dean stepped close to the first door and his eyes widened when he heard familiar, high-pitched groans and squeals, he had heard those before in some hentai porn he watched every so often when he got the urge for something different when left alone. Dean’s hand hovered over the handle itching to enter and see what was happening if hentai had truly come to life. 

Dean glanced at door two and stilled when a deep, long moan sounded out. It was usually tinged with pain but Dean knew that voice and his cock twitched traitorously. 

“Sammy,” Dean whispered as he turned to door two and twisted it open, stepping into the white space beyond the frame. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean’s mouth went dry and his cock jerked to full mast in his jeans as he stared at his little brother. 

Sam was naked and balanced on his knees, his arms were pulled out behind him and drool was slipping down his chin as his mouth was plundered by what Dean could only call a tentacle. It was smooth unlike octopus tentacles and there were a lot of them as they writhed and curled around Sam’s body. 

“D-Dean,” Sam moaned once his mouth was empty, his eyes glassy, cheeks flushed and hair stuck to his damp skin. Sam arched, as his knees were tugged open wider as a keen fell from his swollen lips. 

The new line of sight showed Dean that a few of the tentacles had curled around Sam’s cock, holding it and stroking it as the hard length wept pre-cum. Dean had to adjust his pants as his mouth went dry as he watched transfixed as he noticed that just behind Sam’s cock a thick, slick tentacle was thrusting slowly in and out of Sam’s ass. 

“D-Dean, please!” Sam cried out as the tentacles around his arms tugged and he was forced up higher on his knees, allowing the tentacle in his ass to slip in deeper. It was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen in his life. 

“What do you need baby boy?” Dean purred as he moved closer until he could card his fingers through Sam’s damp hair, inhaling sharply when Sam buried his face against the bulge in his jeans. Sam mouthed wetly at his big brother’s cock through the denim as Dean’s eyes darkened. 

“Please Dee, let me suck you,” Sam whined and Dean’s head spun as heat pumped through his veins. Sam dragged his tongue over the line in Dean’s cock making small, needy noises. 

“Just gotta be filled at both ends huh Sammy? So needy baby boy,” Dean chuckled as he opened his jeans just enough to let his cock swing free and then Sam was right there, pretty lips stretching wide around his big brother’s girth as Sam swallowed Dean down. 

“Oh yeah, that’s real good Sammy,” Dean groaned as he fisted Sam’s shaggy hair, holding him in place as he rolled his hips. Sam moaned around him, taking each roll or short thrust of his hips with ease. 

Dean lazily fucked his little brother’s wet, willing mouth as he gazed down at where another thick tentacle was wigging its way into Sam’s already filled hole. Dean’s mouth went dry as Sam cried out around his twitching cock as the tentacle slid inside of him, stuffing him full. 

Sam’s whole body shuddered and he made a high-pitched noise around Dean’s cock as he jerked forward. Dean tilted his head to the side and chuckled at the rivers of cum that were sliding down Sam’s cock and the tentacles holding it. 

Dean felt the telltale signs of his orgasm approaching as Sam sucked and lapped at his cock while he was fucked open on two thick tentacles even after orgasming himself. 

Dean made a startled noise as tentacles slithered around his hips, pulling him back until his cock popped wetly out of Sam’s mouth that was instantly filled with a fat tentacle. Sam moaned as his eyes fluttered as he sucked at the new intruding object in his mouth. 

“Fuck, yes,” Dean groaned, jerking his hips forward when a few thin, slick tentacles curled around his cock and began to pump his shaft. Dean cried out a moment later as his orgasm was wrung from him, his release painting his baby brother’s face a pretty white as Sam whined happily behind the tentacle in his mouth. 

Dean jolted awake, a mess in his boxers and alone in his room in the bunker. Dean collapsed back onto his bed to stare up at the ceiling as flashes of Sam debauched and moaning flashed through his mind and his cock gave a soft twitch from where it laid limp and spent against his thigh in his wet boxers. 

“Fuck,”


End file.
